The Beach
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Oneshot. Spence and Aaron recovery time. This is fluff/slight slash, written by special request from TracyLynn. It's my first fluff, and believe me, it was hard not to whump the poor blokes! Anyway, please R&R, let me know what you think!


The Beach

The beach was deserted except for two figures sitting on the sand near the tide line. The taller of the two had an arm around the other.

The sea was like a millpond, the waves gentle and calm. The sun was going down, and its light was a golden pathway to the horizon, painting long shadows behind them on the sand.

"You ok Spence? You are very quiet."

Spencer rested his head on Aaron's shoulder, allowing Aaron to pull him closer.

"I thought it was over, you know? After last time." He was watching Aaron's face. "But you didn't give up on me. Why?"

Aaron stared out at the sunset. "You should know why. I couldn't leave you. You are part of my life. You always will be."

They had wanted to put Spencer in a mental hospital after the last terrible time. Aaron had insisted that Spencer would heal more quickly if he could look after him. They needed each other to heal

Spencer watched the waves, counting them. Chaos theory. No pattern.

"Garcie dumped me. Did you know that?"

Aaron hugged Spence tighter, as if to protect him from sad thoughts. "Yes."

"She said she couldn't take the stress." Spencer had tears in his eyes. Garcia had been the first girl he had loved. He had known all along that it couldn't last, but he was shocked at how much it hurt when she finished with him.

Aaron wriggled his toes in the wet sand. "I'm going to paddle." He stood up and reached out a hand to Spence. "You coming?"

Spencer smiled. It was not often these days that a smile came onto Spencer's lips. But being here alone with Aaron was about as perfect as it could be.

Aaron ran down to the waves, holding Spencer's hand.

Aaron let go of Spencer and turned and splashed him. Spencer screamed like a child playing. He bent down and splashed back.

They played in the shallow sea like a couple of kids, chasing one another with handfuls of seaweed, falling over in the warm water, laughing and giggling.

A wave caught Spencer unawares, and he fell onto his back. He lay there in the water, his hair lapping around his face, smiling up at Aaron.

Aaron felt a surge of emotion. He sat astride Spencer's hips, leaned forward and kissed him,. Spencer's arms went round Aaron, drew him close.

"I love you so much, Spence!"

Spencer just wanted to play. He released Aaron, and stretched out his arms.

Aaron sat looking down; he didn't expect to be splashed.

He gasped and slid backwards onto the sand.

"You little……"

Spencer was off, racing along the tide line. Aaron stood up, grinning.

_Ok, if that's what you want!_

Aaron was fitter than Spence, always had been. But he was older. Spencer had the energy of a little boy, dodging and playing.

The only way to get him was a tackle. Aaron threw himself at Spencer, grabbing his legs, sending them both flying through the water.

They both lay on their backs in the sand laughing until tears came into their eyes.

"That was cheating!" said Spence, pretending to sulk.

"There are no rules in this game, Sweetie!" laughed Aaron, sitting on Spence again, this time, holding his hands down on the sand.

Aaron released Spencer, and took his face in his hands. He kissed him, and this time, Spencer responded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They had not booked into a hotel, but had decided just to spend the night outside on the sand.

They walked back up the beach to the grass covered dunes, holding hands, just enjoying the closeness. The sun had disappeared now, taking it's warmth to shine on other lovers in other places.

The moon sprinkled the sea with silver flecks.

Spencer was seeing things in new dimensions tonight. New colours and sounds, familiar, but now gilded with emotions that he always felt he would be denied.

He found it hard to understand why someone like Aaron would want him.

He had been so afraid to give his heart at first. So many times he had done so, only for it to be broken in careless hands.

Aaron held his heart as if it was precious fragile china. He protected and loved it. Spencer knew he was safe.

They lay together in the grass, Aaron's arm around his back. Spencer turned on his side.

"I love you, you know. Thank you, Aaron."

Aaron looked at Spence, small and fragile in his arms.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Believing in me. And being there for me." He touched Aaron's hair, gently brushed it to one side. "And loving me."

Aaron tilted Spencer's head up. "I'll always love you." He kissed him softly.

Spencer closed his eyes and pressed against Aaron.

His dreams were different now, new. Nothing hurting him or frightening him, only colours of love and peace, sounds of happiness and contentment.

Aaron didn't sleep. He lay on the sand, holding Spence close, thinking about his life, and how this boy had filled a void left by Haley. Now she had gone to California, he hardly saw Jack, save for the occasional photo when she remembered that he was Jack's father.

Spencer had filled the void, and more. He had filled his life.

Spencer was more valuable to him than life itself.

He turned his head and looked at Spencer. He was like a sleeping child in his arms, so much in need of protection, so much in need of love.

Aaron was so happy that Spencer allowed him to give those things to him.

He pressed Spencer closer, and started to count the stars.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Spence." Aaron gently shook him awake. "Hey, Spence. You want to watch the sunrise?"

Spencer opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yes I do! That would be lovely."

Aaron stood up and reached down for Spencer's hand. They walked to the top of the dune, and watched the horizon gradually become defined out of the deep blue of the night.

They sat together, Aaron's arm around Spencer, Spence resting his head on Aaron's shoulder, Aaron leaning on Spencer's soft hair.

The sun's new rays filtered golden light on the lovers.

This was a healing time for both of them.

They would heal together.


End file.
